


Cradling the cat

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Dark Angel, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cats, Crossover, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер: X5!Джаред/Алек.<br/>У Алека баг в коде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cradling the cat

**Author's Note:**

> Грязное, мерссское пвп про спаривающихся чуваков с кошачьими генами. Dirty talk, как всегда - основной кинк. Как и имение Алека. А трансгеника по имени Обоснуй расстреляли агенты Мантикоры еще в начале второго сезона.

\- -

В первый раз, когда это случилось, 494 было четырнадцать, и ему показалось, что он умирает. Он был наслышан о "генетическом мусоре", который скрывался в коде каждого представителя серии X5, и не раз наблюдал с отстраненным ужасом, как его братья и сестры в считанные дни из здоровых, тренированных солдат превращаются в куски стонущего, потеющего, сморщенного мяса. У кого-то приступ начинался с повышения температуры, у кого-то - с выпадения волос, с боли в костях. У себя 494 обнаружил сразу несколько симптомов, но не мог охарактеризовать и половины из них, хотя за курс медицинской подготовки получил высший балл: учащенный пульс, повышенное потоотделение, обострение обоняния, слуха, запаха, осязания... И неумолимый, болезненный, тягучий жар, распространяющийся на всю тазовую область.

Первый день он как-то протянул. На второй не-совсем-боль стала нестерпимой. Он свернулся клубком в дальнем углу койки, зажимая коленями беспощадную эрекцию, и вжимался пульсирующей задницей в бетонную стену, надеясь, что холод хоть немного поможет. Он боялся трогать себя, несмотря на то, что четко соблюдал все санитарные требования - риск занести в организм заразу стремился к нулю. Но речь-то шла о долбанных половых органах, непознанных частях тела, и... Ладно, кому тут врать-то. Если бы только половые органы; он знал, как они работают, черт возьми! Но совершенно не предназначенная для этого часть тела ныла и жаждала прикосновений - и от этого становилось до дрожи страшно.

494 всю ночь стонал и извивался, терся то о стенку, то о край кровати, пропустил завтрак и, совершенно обессиленный, даже не услышал, как железная решетка отъехала в сторону.

\- Смирно, 494!

Он не смог сразу встать, не смог повиноваться. Привычный голос доктора не пугал, как раньше. Возбуждение будто бы усилилось, резко, как выключатель повернули: он застонал, выгнул спину и впился глазами в темный силуэт. Хотелось подползти поближе, вмазаться всем телом в белый халат, потребовать удовлетворения. Человек - мужчина - обязан был его обеспечить. Иначе зачем он пришел?..

Откуда-то нашлись силы на характерное для его модели изящество движений; трансгеник молнией соскользнул на пол, приземлился на ноги, в долю секунды оказался вплотную к доктору и обвил его шею руками, уткнулся носом в подмышку, откуда исходил наиболее острый мужской запах... И тут же свалился, пораженный электрошокером.

Очнулся он в медицинском отсеке. Жара между ног как не бывало, зато надежда на выживание вспыхнула с новой силой.

\- ...насколько дефектный? - донесся до него голос куратора.

\- Небольшая ошибка в коде, всего-навсего, - доктора, кажется, ситуация забавляла. - Мальчик получился не котом, а киской.

\- Поясните! - куратор была раздражена так же, как сам 494. - Если солдат постепенно приобретет другие половые признаки, нужно подготовить лабораторию. Куда смотрели ваши коллеги, когда отбирали его для будущей программы размножения? Если он - самка...

\- Не волнуйтесь, мэм. Один укол раз в четыре месяца, и получите своего перспективного самца обратно. Пожалуй, только одна рекомендация: на всякий случай держите его подальше от других "котов", - доктор усмехнулся. - Забавная работа желёз, надо сказать...

Голоса стали тише, но 494 не стал прикладывать никаких усилий, чтобы расслышать их сквозь несколько стен. От облегчения хотелось кричать. Один укол раз в четыре месяца... Это недорого и несложно. Его оставят жить.

\- -

\- Черт, черт, черт! - Алек стукнул кулаком по бильярдному столу под довольный смех Скетча. Что-то было не так. Он не мог промахнуться, он был физически на это не способен!

\- Он тебе подыгрывает, дурень, - Синди уселась на ближайший столик, недовольно цокая языком. В ее интересах был выигрыш Скетча, конечно: неудачливый курьер задолжал ей двадцать баксов, а пиво подходило к концу.

Алек выбыл из перепалки: закрыл глаза и отключился, сосредоточился на собственном теле, пытаясь диагностировать сбой в организме так, как учили в Мантикоре. В горле пересохло, ладони вспотели, по позвоночнику от шеи и до самого копчика пробежал холодок. Когда он вдохнул спертый воздух бара, пульс резко участился. Он глянул из-под ресниц влево, следуя запаху: у барной стойки сидела компания ребят из Джем Пони, с которыми Алек еще не успел толком познакомиться, и взгляд тут же уцепился за широкую спину одного из них. Цель. Мужчина. Горячо. Хочу. Отдаться.

Он отложил кий, облизнулся, расправил плечи и, не замечая косых взглядов друзей, направился к стойке.

\- Эй, ты куда? - Синди ухватила его за локоть и с невиданной силой оттолкнула к стене. - Игра еще не окончена! Или ты сдаешься и идешь за пивом?

Острый женский запах резко отрезвил. Оп-па. Синди недавно зажималась с девчонкой. Вот ведь западло. В любой другой день Алек завелся бы и отпустил парочку пошлых шуток в ее адрес, а сейчас... Сейчас ориентация девушки оказалась единственным средством для прочистки мыслей.

\- Синди, - Алек с широкими глазами вцепился в ее плечи. Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Только не это, только не сейчас. Он никогда не отслеживал это, не вспоминал даже: подумаешь, на обследовании раз в четыре месяца лишний укол, им ведь постоянно добавляли новые препараты, он забыл, как полный дебил, забыл...

\- Полегче, придурок!

\- Где Макс?

\- Понятия не имею. Но я тебя отсюда не выпущу без бабла.

Алек выругался, извлек из кармана помятую стопку десяток и сунул в ладонь Синди. Он видел всего два варианта: попробовать дозвониться до одного из дилеров и отыскать коктейль, который ему кололи в Мантикоре для подавления инстинкта, либо найти Макс и попросить ее запереть его где-нибудь, желательно - связанным по рукам и ногам. Сегодня он еще способен был размышлять, а вот завтра...

Мутное воспоминание о нестерпимом желании подставиться накладывалось на то, что он испытывал сейчас. Воображение разыгралось на полную катушку. Алек лучше, чем когда-либо, понимал свое тело; первый шок отступил на второй план, и тут же обнаружилась разница между неконтролируемой похотью подростка и нынешним положением вещей. Раньше возможности не представлялось пойти на поводу у этой жажды, а теперь появилось что-то вроде выбора: он больше не был запуганным юнцом-солдатом, он был полноценной, созревшей... Вашу мать. Кошкой.

Окей, дурацкая мысль, но, черт, факт: он чуть не с рождения обладал средствами получить любого мужчину, нужно было только немножко сосредоточиться. Так ли уж это плохо, а? Собственную привлекательность Алек всегда воспринимал как должное, все X5 были красивы, но сейчас... Сейчас он был абсолютно, невозможно, ирреально привлекателен. Даже Синди...

\- Вали-ка, - грубо буркнула она, вырывая запястье, и направилась к бармену, нагло виляя бедрами. Она на секунду захотела парня. Алек самодовольно усмехнулся. И все-таки выбор был очевиден.

Так, давай, 494, ты можешь с этим справиться, - втолковывал он себе. Отгонять мужиков должно быть легче, чем удерживать себя от попыток вскарабкаться на первого попавшегося самца, верно ведь?

Он достал мобильник и попробовал позвонить Макс. Недоступно. Блядь. Обращаться к драгдилерам было рискованно: многие из них знали гораздо больше, чем хотели показать, и если он объявится на пороге у барыги в таком состоянии, лишние люди узнают о его слабом месте. Три дня. Три. Потом, когда все устаканится, у него будет аж четыре месяца, чтобы постепенно, осторожно прощупать контакты, отыскать лекарство и вычеркнуть идиотскую, мать ее, течку из своей жизни навсегда. Крохотный баг в коде, ну-ну.

Минута глубоких вздохов, и Алек был готов идти. Макс найти не так уж сложно. Если мобильный не отвечает, она, скорее всего, где-то в районе Джошуа, там постоянно перебои со связью...

\- Эй, - на выходе из бара его остановил тот самый парень-курьер, чья спина отвлекала от сеанса самодиагностики. Спереди он оказался еще более... Отвлекающим. - Алек, верно?

Алек прикусил губу, вглядываясь в приятное широкое лицо. О, нет. Нет-нет.

\- Извини, друг, мне надо бежать, - севшим, хриплым голосом пробормотал он и опрометью кинулся на улицу. Он взобрался на дерево, оттуда - на крышу, распластался по стене, впитывая холод кирпичей, и тихо застонал - словно замяукал. Дожили.

Предплечье, за которое взялся парень, покалывало. Долбанная чертова Мантикора, суки, извращенцы и садисты! Окей, если передвигаться по крышам и подворотням, где пахнет только гнилью, он переживет часок поисков. А потом на коленях попросит Макс и Синди уложить его в ванну, приковать к батарее за ногу, и будет всю ночь дрочить, пока не уснет от усталости. Хор-роший план.

Алек заставил себя оторваться от стены, пока инстинкты не потребовали начать ее трахать за неимением лучшего партнера, и тенью понесся вперед, стараясь не закрывать глаза, чтобы получше сосредоточиться на запахе Макс. Лучше бы она все-таки оказалась не у Джошуа... Этот пес, учуяв настоящую кошку, и на клочки разорвать может.

Только не останавливаться. Не останавливаться...

\- Блядь!

\- Привет, детка, - сказал кто-то, в кого Алек на полной скорости врезался. Алек был обескуражен ровно секунду, пока воздух не вернулся в легкие, а потом... Потом он одним прыжком заскочил на руки улыбающемуся незнакомцу, с хриплым мурлыканьем потерся носом о шершавую щеку - мозги отключились, вырубились, остался только сладкий-сладкий кайф: широкие лапы кота - а это мог быть только кот - крепко держали его разгоряченный зад, умудрялись не только держать, но еще и поглаживать дразняще, расправляя ткань широких рэпперских джинсов. Кот сделал два шага назад, развернулся, чтобы прислонить Алека спиной к трубе, и прижался вплотную, вдавился в пах тяжелым членом. Алек шалел от правильности всех ощущений сразу: запах, именно такой, как нужно, мокрые губы на шее, похотливые и жадные, и руки, Господи, не руки - лапы.

\- Ммм-ммм, - попросил он чего-то, царапая мощные плечи сквозь кожанку, похожую на его собственную, - привет.

\- Учуял тебя за два квартала, - жарко прошептали ему в ухо, - думал, ты киска, но... Так тоже ничего.

Стыд перемешивался с возбуждением: Алек вспомнил о пантере, которую пришлось убить для сучки Уайта, и с содроганием понял, что этот котяра, гонимый жаждой случки, поимел бы ее без зазрения совести.

\- Стой, - с неимоверным усилием выдохнул он, - стой, стой, красавчик.

\- Меня не парит, что ты не киска, - оскалился парень, - и ты не парься тоже, сейчас вставим тебе, сразу полегчает, обещаю.

\- Я не подставляюсь на первом свидании, - огрызнулся Алек. Он мгновенно забыл, зачем попросил кота остановиться. Разговорчики в таком тоне действовали уже не на кошачью, а на вполне человеческую сторону организма. Что, на удивление, помогло побороть желание без лишних слов поцеловать наглую улыбку.

\- И откуда у тебя столько загонов, солдат? - интимный шепот щекотал шею. Алек почуял, что парень его моложе и, значит, ниже званием.

\- Серия и номер. Солдат, - язвительно потребовал он. Кот рассмеялся и покрепче стиснул его задницу. Окей, положение было не очень-то авторитетное. Алек чувствовал, как сжимается и разжимается припухший, готовый анус, готовый принять плотный и мощный член диковатой рыси. Или льва. Судя по обросшей пушистой гриве волос - может, и впрямь льва... Львенка, - поправил себя Алек, раздражаясь от того, насколько приятно было висеть в его объятиях.

\- X5-719, - мурлыкнул львенок, больно прикусывая мочку уха, - но ты можешь звать меня "Джаред", киса.

\- X5-494, имя - Алек, - он хотел сказать это строго, подчеркнуть разницу в статусе, но умелый язык принялся сладко зализывать укус, и получилось только сдавленное шипение.

\- Понял, сэр, - издевательски четкий военный тон не вязался с мучительно медленным ритмом, который задали бедра Джареда (если присмотреться да принюхаться, можно подумать, что его Макс так назвала - слишком уж подходящее имя), - мы познакомились, теперь можно наконец тебе засадить? А то я потерял след последней самочки больше месяца назад, понимаешь, о чем я, да?

\- Слишком много кошек в твоем коктейле, - буркнул Алек.

\- Начальство говорило: повышенная репродуктивность, - самодовольно отозвался Джаред. Он наконец-то перестал вылизывать Алеку шею и посмотрел ему в глаза, зашептал в губы: - Тут прохладно. А я планирую не слезать с тебя всю ночь. Ты против?

Алек протяжно застонал. Он был на двести процентов не против. Если сначала хватало просто близости самца его вида, то теперь хотелось большего: голой кожи, острых клыков, может, даже драки - какая кошка подпускает к себе кота с первого раза?..

Он с рычанием зарылся пальцами в растрепанную гриву и поцеловал Джареда. Тот тихо рыкнул в ответ, будто бы еще сильнее вмялся острыми бедрами в податливое тело и, балансируя Алека на одной ладони, второй полез ему в штаны сзади. Все планы растянуть игру и ненадолго сбежать выветрились из головы: стоило длинному хитрому пальцу погладить копчик, Алек завыл, задрожал мелкой дрожью, стал елозить задом, пытаясь приблизиться еще чуть-чуть, еще немного...

\- К тебе. Куда идти? - жалобно мяукнул он. Окей, один раз. Один блядский раз. А потом он найдет средство и, может, даже поиграет опять в благородного героя - отыщет других трансгеников, страдающих от той же проблемы, и наладит распространение лекарства хотя бы в пределах Сиэтла.

\- Три улицы отсюда. На чердаке. Я проснулся от твоего запаха. Господи, как же ты пахнешь. Господи. - Судя по голосу, он хоть не один умирал от нетерпения. Чертова Макс, протрахала-таки ему мозг своим "долгом перед собратьями" - даже сейчас, когда думать с трудом получалось вообще о чем-либо, Алеку на секунду стало жалко Джареда. Термин "повышенная репродуктивность" в словаре Мантикоры вполне мог означать, что парня выводили исключительно для размножения. Скорее всего, незадолго после того, как большая доля участников программы, которую успели застать они с Макс, оказалась недостаточно способной. И если в лаборатории инстинкты держали под четким контролем, то на воле даже один день без укола мог быть настоящим мучением...

Окей, окей, искать для себя отмазки - нет ничего хуже. Хочется - значит, хочется. Его вины в этом - ни капли. И Джаред не виноват. А если можно помочь друг другу к обоюдному удовольствию, то почему бы нет?.. Им еще повезло, что нашли друг друга. Джареду - что в коде Алека оказался баг, а Алеку - что такого трансгеника вообще создали. Одно из самых ярких ощущений от Джареда, помимо похоти и жажды, было вполне четкое, приятное "свой". А "своим" Алек, несмотря ни на что, доверял, в отличие от хрен знает откуда приехавшего курьера. О, блядь, еще денек, и он начал бы вешаться на Нормала! Брр.

\- Идем, - Алек жадно выгнулся, теряя волю. Казалось, еще минута, и у него не хватит сил добраться до чердака.

Джаред позволил ему опуститься на ноги, обнял одной рукой за талию, довольно улыбнулся, обнажая разве что чуть-чуть длинней, чем у обычных людей, клыки, и Алек залюбовался раскосыми рысьими глазами, подсвеченными полицейским прожектором. Алек бросил шальную улыбку в ответ и сорвался с места, сразу, без разбега, развивая сверхскорость. Джаред догнал его в два шага, хлопнул с размаху по заднице, рассмеялся громко и притормозил, давая фору. Ему тоже хотелось носиться, играть, резвиться. Не бороться с инстинктами.

Джаред отпускал его, снова ловил, прихватывал зубами шею сзади, как кошку за загривок, гладил широченными ладонями живот сквозь футболку, раздвигал, насколько мог в джинсах, ягодицы и елозил невероятно твердым членом по привычно уже саднящей дырке. Кусался, царапался, шептал на ухо грязь, озвучивая давние, забытые беспокойства четырнадцатилетнего Алека: "А если я в тебя кончу, ты родишь потом котят, ммм, сладкий? Боишься? Нет? У тебя ведь не было ни разу, я чую, не было ведь, буду первым мужиком у тебя, порву твою целочку, будет больно, но это ведь неизбежно, сам понимаешь, все равно подставишься. Горячая, готовая киска. Черт".

\- Не могу больше, - мяукнул Алек, когда мощные лапы в очередной раз сомкнулись на его талии, - куда дальше? Не могу, хочу тебя.

\- Налево, - Джаред и сам готов был прекратить прелюдию. Он взял Алека за руку, и они вбежали вместе - Алек никогда не бегал так с кем-то в ногу, дух захватывало от чувства общности - в скрипучую дверь. Чердак был небольшой, но чистый, под потолком болталась непривычно яркая лампочка, дверь запиралась на задвижку, а затхлый запах почти не чувствовался. Алек улыбнулся, падая на толстый мягкий матрац: разумеется, Джаред нашел себе теплый угол, он ведь куда больше кот, чем он сам или Макс.

Полетела в угол кожанка, за ней - футболка, ремень, ботинки. Правила игры снова сменились: Алек лежал, приподнявшись на локтях, и подергивал плечом, сам того не замечая. Ботинки только сбросил тоже, вытянул ноги. Наблюдал сквозь приопущенные ресницы, делал вид, что ему плевать на гибкое, стройное животное в полуметре от себя: еще чего, подыгрывать ему, пусть сам придет и возьмет, раз так хочется.

Джаред не стал снимать штаны. Он потянулся, чудом не задел башкой лампочку под потолком - вот ведь высоченное создание! - и облизнулся, схватился коротким движением за набухший член, глядя Алеку куда-то в пупок. Алек словно ощетинился: по всему телу мурашки побежали, хотелось стонать и выгибаться прямо сейчас, но Джаред медлил, выжидал, подкрадывался, не шевелясь даже. А потом потянул носом воздух и медленно шагнул в сторону, пошел вкруговую лежанки, примериваясь. Алек снова дернул плечом, опустил голову - ему уже не нужно было подглядывать, чтобы знать, где Джаред.

\- Сладость моя, - жаркий шепот у изголовья, - чуешь?

Алек чуял. Он перекатился на живот, чтобы унюхать еще отчетливей: прямо над головой, почти под носом, его самец, точнее... Самое на данный момент главное в его самце. Будь Алек сейчас побольше человеком и поменьше течной киской, расстегнул бы ширинку и вылизал ствол - а так и мысли такой в голову не пришло. Инстинкты диктовали правила. Он тихо, недовольно заурчал и свернулся на матраце, уткнулся носом в ветхую ткань смятой подушки. Джаред рассмеялся - размурлыкался, двинулся дальше по кругу, пока не оказался сзади.

\- Ммм-ммм, - Алек не выдержал, застонал, изогнул спину невозможной дугой, когда одинокий коготь уткнулся ему прямо под яйца. Да чтобы она порвалась, чертова джинса, мало!

\- Сейчас, сейчас мы тебя отделаем, - уверение сбившимся голосом вперемежку с глухим рычанием. Алека развозило от этого его "мы", попадало прямо в воспаленную задницу, как палец. Джаред резко, отчаянно дергал его одежду, пришлось вспоминать, как вынимаются руки из рукавов, ноги из штанин.

\- Давай, давай-давай-давай, бооольно же... - Алек сначала выстонал, а потом только понял, что и впрямь стало больно, невыносимо просто: пустота внутри, голодная пустота, будто не ел двое суток, только пульс бушевал вовсе не в желудке.

\- Тшш, - Джаред жестко, не играючи, впился зубами в шейный позвонок. Алек приподнялся выше на руках, чтобы голой спиной почувствовать шерстяную - вот черт! - грудь, но тут же получил еще один укус и пинок под зад коленом: - Тихо лежи, киса.

Алек недовольно заныл, не узнавая собственный голос - получилось высоко, тонко. Кот методично цеплял клыками его спину вдоль позвоночника и вжимал острые ногти в ягодицы в такт, пускал под кожу свою роспись. Его еще даже не покрыли толком, а Алек уже чувствовал себя помеченным с ног до головы: не отделаться теперь, не спрятаться, не отмыться, везде учует, поймает, напрыгнет, по-и-ме-ет... Паскудство! Человеческие - военные - инстинкты всколыхнулись в последней попытке предупредить: Опасность! Опасность! Покушение на свободу! - и заткнулись окончательно, когда длинные зубы проехались по копчику. В следующую же секунду Джаред накрыл шершавым, будто впрямь кошачьим, языком неестественно мокрый вход.

\- Ах ты ж блядь, еще... - Алек разодрал ногтями ветхую простыню, невольно напрягаясь и одновременно пытаясь расслабиться, сильней раскрыться. Джаред не стал его мучить: втиснулся кончиком языка внутрь, лизнул раз, другой, а потом ткнулся носом - шумно понюхал, жадно урча. Алеку стало вдруг мучительно стыдно за мерзкую, неправильную реакцию перекроенного экспериментами организма - ну, окей, ему еще повезло, что не родился с двумя дырками, как гермафродит какой-нибудь! - но взаправду течь, как девка? Да еще ловить с этого безудержный кайф. И со стыда, между прочим, тоже: он почувствовал, как Джареда едва не затрясло от похоти, когда нашлось очередное неопровержимое доказательство, что перед ним именно самка, а не такой же кот. Настолько заразительной была эта похоть, и облегчение такое приятное, мурашками по коже: не терпеть, не притворяться нормальным, забыть ненадолго, что штрих-код на шее - метка позора, мишень для генетических охотников...

\- Кричи, хорошо? - попросил его Джаред таким тоном, будто хотел по-приятельски одолжить десятку на пиво. - Ты такой готовый уже, мокрый, сладкий... Но больно все равно будет. Поверь мне, я нескольких кисок лишал девственности. Кричи, не сдерживайся.

\- Да не тяни ты, - огрызнулся Алек. Он уже весь тек, изнутри и снаружи - взмок, как после многочасовых строевых учений; он и так знал, что будет кричать - если не от боли, то от все того же облегчения, и хотелось, чтобы Джаред выполнил наконец обещание, заставил его завыть на весь чердак. Пожалел мимолетно, что не воспользовался возможностью взглянуть на то, чем его, собственно, собрались трахать - сто лет не видел вблизи чужих членов. Не то чтобы он не подумывал как-нибудь переспать с мужиком - ему слишком нравилось быть привлекательным для всех без исключения, - просто как-то не случилось. Сначала была Рэйчел, после нее долго вообще ничего не хотелось, потом - программа в Мантикоре, а потом, на свободе, дорвался до доступных девочек. Впрочем, Алек понимал, что Джаред имел в виду девственность другую, не просто в смысле "первый раз в задницу" - и откуда только знал, что все изнутри перехерачивается во время проклятой течки?..

\- Есть, сэр, - усмехнулся Джаред. Он потерся о воспаленную дырку головкой, будто пробуя вязкую, горячую влагу, и скользнул внутрь с похабным хлюпаньем. Совсем неглубоко сначала, просто показать, раздразнить, приоткрыть.

\- Дааальше... - взмолился Алек, крепко зажмуриваясь. И ни хрена не больно, соврал, котяра чертов...

\- Кричи.

Алек закричал. Резкий, безжалостный, толстый, твердый - распорол, порвал-таки, скотина, блядское мантикорское орудие пыток!

\- Ну, ну, не дрожи так. Я же предупреждал. - Джаред не говорил - мурлыкал, тяжело дыша, оглаживал ласково по выгнутой мокрой спине. - Давай еще разок, так же громко.

Так же громко не получилось. Голоса хватило только на тихое, сбивчивое, гортанное мяуканье - оказалось, что Джаред не до конца даже втиснулся, и короткими, взрывающе-болезненными толчками продолжил вскрывать, растягивать, пока не шлепнулся наконец тяжелыми яйцами об яйца.

\- Стой... Подожди, ну... - Ощущалось оно так, будто в задницу нож сунули, а потом еще провернули лезвие для закрепления эффекта. Нет-нет-нет, никаких больше течек. Выбраться отсюда - и бегом искать лекарство.

Джаред будто прочитал его мысли:

\- Сейчас станет легче, мой хороший. А в следующий раз вообще шикарно будет. Сядешь на меня - слезать не захочешь.

\- Пошел ты... Больно, блядь!

\- Мне больше нравится, когда ты мяукаешь, киса. - Джаред снова принялся довольно урчать. Взял его за бедра и стал снимать с себя - долго, мучительно долго, а потом так же долго натягивал обратно. Алек кусал губы, из принципа не желал издавать ни звука, но получалось плохо, все равно вырывались обрывки стонов. Джаред за каждый награждал его мягким шлепком.

\- Ты не можешь быстрее, а? - раздраженно выплюнул Алек. Боль унималась потихоньку, но стала только более раздражающей - как наждаком по открытой ране. Впрочем, это помогало собраться, взять себя в руки. - Сам нарвался, черт, поэтому дам тебе кончить, так уж и быть, но только один ебаный раз!

\- Разговорчивый ты какой, оказывается. Я обещал, что станет легче? - Джаред и не подумал ускориться. - Я не вру своим самочкам. Потерпи еще чуть-чуть... Вооот так.

\- Что ты имеешь в... Ооох, дьявол.

Стало мокро, но как-то по-другому - не привычная уже влага типа естественной типа смазки, а новая, будто бы более густая, обволакивающая... Успокаивающая. И, черт, не только. Что бы там ни впрыснул в него Джаред, оно сразу попало в кровь, и неожиданно стало так хорошо, что Алек от контрастных ощущений завыл с новой силой: зубы аж свело - так было приятно.

\- Новый ингредиент в коктейле, - самодовольно сообщил Джаред. - Чтобы мы размножались охотнее.

Ну, разумеется. Должны же были садисты из Мантикоры рано или поздно понять, что надо иногда чередовать кнут с пряником.

\- Сссразу не мог сказать, сссука? - слова давались с трудом: снова заработали инстинкты на полную катушку. Джаред, дожидаясь, пока подействует тайный, мать его, ингредиент, притормозил, и Алек бесстыдно заерзал, пытаясь надеться обратно. Офигительно, Господи, насколько же это офигенно...

\- Мне нравятся сюрпризы, - доверительно шепнул Джаред. - Умница, давай сам, вот так. Красивый.

Мозги отрубились окончательно. Алек с жадным, под стать джаредовскому, урчанием насаживался, втягивал в себя длиннющий член, даже не пытался из такой позиции найти ритм, просто ловил кайф с каждого мокрого движения. И слушал глухие, возбуждающие стоны - его кот наконец позволил себе не контролировать ситуацию, расслабился, замер; позволял воспользоваться собой, как большая мурлычащая секс-машинка.

\- Джаред, двигайся, ну, - попросил Алек, когда отсутствие ритма начало раздражать. - Джаррред...

\- Что-что? - Джаред погладил его бедра: расслышал ведь, скот, извращенец, самец долбанный!

\- Твоя очередь, - мяукнул Алек.

\- Моя очередь - что?

Окей. Ладно. Глупо отрицать, что это не заводит. Интересно только - это от вида зависит, или им просто так повезло совпасть?

\- Трахни меня. - Тихо, будто бы стесняясь, и сжаться растянутыми мышцами изо всех сил - так его устроит?..

Устроило.

Джаред зарычал так громко, как не рычал еще ни разу, и отбросил всякое кокетство: ухватился обеими лапами за талию и въехал до упора, рванулся назад, снова внутрь. Алек полностью расслабился, повис в его руках, на его члене.

\- Так, да? - Джаред навалился на него, принялся снова кусать спину, двигал только бедрами, и спустил одну руку Алеку на член, смял грубовато, но правильно.

\- Так... Черт. Вспомнил, что я не... Что я не самка, да?

Джаред уверенно дрочил ему, умудряясь синхронизировать руку с членом. Вот уж точно - секс-машинка. Эксклюзивчик от корпорации "Мантикора".

\- С чего это ты - не самка? - полузадушенно, но по-прежнему нагло отозвался он. Алек едва расслышал следующую реплику - нахлынул оргазм резко, сладко: - Просто это... Новый ингредиент в коктейле, киса.

\- -

\- Так вот, последняя самочка, которая месяц назад, - сказал Джаред. Алек застонал: уже близилось утро, а Джаред все не затыкался. Наоборот, к третьему оргазму он стал еще общительнее. Кто бы мог подумать.

\- Можешь отпустить мой хрен, рысья башка, я еще нескоро кончу.

\- А, окей, извини. В общем, я бродил то по лесу, то по городу после того, как увидел сигнал об опасности, не знал, куда деваться, своих потерял... И натолкнулся наконец на запах. Не такой яркий, как у тебя, но, черт, я привык чуть ли не каждый день кого-нибудь иметь! И тут - она. В разгар течки.

\- Не пантера случайно? - Алек содрогнулся, невольно сжимаясь вокруг ненасытного члена.

\- Ооо, блядь, сделай так еще раз. Не... Не пантера. Просто кошка. Темненькая такая, прыткая. В результате сама меня выследила...

\- Темненькая, говоришь?

\- Ага... Выпрыгнула из-за дерева - я думал, вот, блин, наконец-то потрахаюсь! Попробовал ее схватить, а она мне, сучка, как даст по яйцам...

\- По-моему, я с ней знаком.

\- Серьезно?..

\- Угу.

\- Расскажешь, ладно? В общем, когда я перестал пытаться ее завалить, она мне слегка мозги промыла. И имя мне придумала. Мне понравилось, так что я решил его оставить.

\- Вот, черт, везде успела... Прыткая сучка - это ты в точку.

\- Знаешь ее все-таки?

\- Знаю. Она нам всем, по ходу, имена придумала, кто сбежать успел...

\- Крутая, да?

\- Типа того. Эй, Джаред...

\- Ммм?

\- Верни руку.

\- Говорил же, что тебе понравится. Не передумал еще лекарство искать?

\- П-почти передумал. Резче, ну.

\- Алек? А эта самочка... Если мы ее вдвоем, как думаешь? Вернее, я вас. Двоих. Как тебе?

\- Она сама кого хочешь поимеет, брат. С другой стороны... Я не уверен, что в одиночку тебя выдержу.

\- Вот и прекрасно... Умница, давай, киса, сядь на меня.

\- -

End


End file.
